


【盾冬】有狗，当心

by vikaka



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 13:59:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16682944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vikaka/pseuds/vikaka
Summary: 普通人AU，傻黄甜PWP。某天深夜，巴基只穿着内裤被关在门外了……





	【盾冬】有狗，当心

 

巴基真的不知道该怎么办了。

他站在楼道里，只穿着内裤，手里拎着一个该死的臭气熏天的垃圾袋。都怪他的狗，他从没见过这么傻的哈士奇。它在他的屋子中间拉了屎，那股味道——那股味道绝对连死人都能熏醒。巴基不得不扔下他舒服的被窝起来收拾，然后他想起垃圾该倒了，然后他走到门外，然后那只杀千刀的疯狗就跑过来一头撞上了门。

“操！”巴基盯着紧闭的大门，一肚子怨气。他的狗在里面疯狂挠门，它要是有那个本事把门锁挠开多好。呵，没戏的，巴基自己知道。也许他可以找邻居求助，但是，操，他才搬过来没两天，现在是半夜，而且他只穿了内裤！

他低头看着自己，黑色紧身内裤，裤腰……嗯……有点低，拜托，他就是喜欢性感款的怎么了？只要他的蛋蛋安稳地待在裤裆里，谁管这么多。楼道里的寒风让他起鸡皮疙瘩，除此之外他身上的东西就只剩拖鞋和垃圾袋了，而且垃圾袋臭的要命，他家狗拉的屎绝对是宇宙级别的，连带着几张擦地板的纸巾都能臭得惊天地泣鬼神。

他决定先下楼把垃圾扔掉，真冷啊，就算现在是夏天，只穿一条内裤站在大街上他照样能听见自己的蛋蛋即将冻死的惨叫。猛吸口气，抡圆胳膊，他手中的袋子划出完美的抛物线砸进垃圾桶。现在可怜的詹姆斯巴恩斯彻底空无一物了，他回头望着自己的公寓，他住在二楼，而且他非常清楚自己从来不锁客厅的窗户。

也许他能……

不不不，清醒一点，你现在是裸的，巴恩斯，裸的！无论如何赤手空拳攀爬阳台也太扯淡了。但是……但是二楼看起来并不算高，一楼的住户他不认识，但是对方的窗台简直就像一架天然的梯子，它们正在朝巴基伸出一双罪恶的手，嘴里叫着：“来呀，来呀。”

巴基嫉恶如仇地瞪着它们。

寒风吹过，他的蛋蛋冷得都缩起来了。算了，与其被冻死在自己家门口，他还不如死马当作活马医，豁出去得了。一根水管向上延伸二十英尺，成了他最初的立足点。一楼阳台的横档宽厚而且粗糙，缺点就是巴基自己的塑料拖鞋一点都不贴脚，他迟早要因为打滑摔下去，靠。

他蹬掉了鞋子，“啪”“啪”两声脆响，但愿没人听见没人听见没人听见。上头出现一条可以搭手的台子，一摸全是湿漉漉的积水，妈的，真恶心。而且巴基的脚底板痛极了，他现在不上不下地挂在这里，心里想不如放弃算了。

唰——

一楼的窗帘突然被拉开了。

一个巴基见过的最英俊的男人站在里面，而且没穿上衣，也没穿长裤，一条朴素过头的白色四角裤紧绷绷地勒在他腰上。巴基吓呆了，他不知道要怎么办了，他第一个念头是卧槽这人好辣我喜欢，第二个念头是我好想死，我想死，我要是松开手能不能摔死，不行，妈的，他离地还不到两米。

他继续一动不动地挂着，像只壁虎，太他妈诡异了。对方居然没报警，也没怪叫，就这么看着他，目光从震惊变成了一点点的……饶有趣味？鬼知道。

“巴基？”

操操操操他怎么知道我的名字。巴基头发都立起来了，然后男人笑了，天啊，这一刻简直像云开雾散，阳光洒满大地，唱诗班儿童放声歌唱。他真好看，天底下怎么会有这么性感的人，如果巴基现在不像一只蛤蟆一样糊在他家玻璃上的话，他一定会被撩到腿软的。事实上他已经腿软了，全靠求生本能支撑他没有掉下去。

“你是巴基，对吧？住在我家楼上，艾斯利太太跟我提起过你。”

艾斯利太太是巴基的房东，一个矮小的、头发花白的，明显过于多嘴多舌的女人。

巴基艰涩地点了点头。

男人挑了挑眉毛：“你是喝多了，还是没带钥匙？”

“……后者。”

男人大大地咧开嘴朝他一笑，拉开窗户：“进来坐会儿？顺带一提，我叫史蒂夫。”

巴基爬进去，弓腰驼背地蹲在史蒂夫的橱柜上，慢吞吞放下左腿，又放下右腿。他屁股的某个角度可能完美地撞进了史蒂夫的视野里，他不在乎了，今天晚上还能发生更操蛋的事情吗？

事实证明，能。他给克林特打了电话，因为只有他有自己家的备用钥匙，克林特酒醉未醒表示明天早上再说，操，他怀疑这厮根本没听懂自己在说什么。然后当他披着史蒂夫的浴袍喝对方泡的美味热巧克力的时候，他听到了自己头上的天花板发出了一连串嘈杂的、疯狂的抓挠声。

天啊，是他的狗。所以史蒂夫每天都在被这种噪音折磨吗？滋啦滋啦滋啦滋啦滋啦滋啦，唰唰唰唰唰唰唰唰，巴基痛苦地拧起眉，他的狗又在刨地板了，他还没住在这里的时候这条狗曾经把前任房东的木地板刨了个坑，天知道它哪来这么恐怖的力气和耐性。

“对……不起，”他面向史蒂夫，嘴巴艰难地蠕动着，“呃，那是，我的狗……精力旺盛，是条哈士奇。”

“我见过你在公园遛它了，”史蒂夫愉快地回答，“它很可爱。”

巴基差点又溺死在他的蓝眼睛里，还有他长得吓人的睫毛。要了命了，史蒂夫说了什么？他居然见过他？在公园？天啊。而且他记得他，为什么，他对自己有兴趣吗？还是那天自己碰巧忘记拉裤子拉链？

巴基猛地低头，看见了自己藏在浴袍下的黑色内裤露出一角。妈耶。他把脸藏在杯子后面，小口啜饮热巧克力，希望史蒂夫没看见他那些千变万化的表情。史蒂夫就坐在他对面，已经换上休闲服了，没有一点帮助，真的，因为巴基已经见过他袒胸露乳的样子，那个胸肌，饱满，而且，大得惊人。

真要命。

“很抱歉，我在半夜吵醒了你，”巴基嗫嚅着，这是他第三次道歉，因为底气不足，他的声音越说越小，“而且我恐怕得借用你的沙发……就一晚上。”

“没关系，都是邻居，没什么好客气的。”史蒂夫说，他真是丝毫不吝啬他的微笑，巴基被他的笑容闪瞎了，红色从脸颊一路蔓延到了脚趾。

“你想要厚毯子还是薄毯子？”史蒂夫问。

你想要厚毯子还是薄毯子？

你想要——

你想要在上还是在下？

“都可以！”巴基脱口而出，下一秒才反应过来他完全在想着别的东西。史蒂夫疑惑地打量他，通常人们不会为这个话题表现得如此激动。“不，我是说，”巴基惊恐地清清嗓子，“呃，薄的，就薄的吧。”

史蒂夫又看他几眼，目光有点说不出来的勉强，巴基心想他可能觉得自己有点精神不正常。也是，他今天的所作所为都跟喝高了似的。他在心里咒骂自己，屈起膝盖，慢慢躺倒在史蒂夫的沙发上。

毯子很柔软，很舒服。

史蒂夫收走他的马克杯，他本以为他会就这样离开，但史蒂夫没走出几步就停在了厨房门口，“说起来，”他转过头来，“等天亮以后，愿意和我共进早餐吗？”

巴基满脸写着等等你他妈在说啥。

“晚餐也行，”史蒂夫不以为意地耸耸肩膀，“早餐听起来有点古怪了，如果作为约会的话。”

约约约约约会？！

巴基懵逼了，他的表情一定非常之蠢因为史蒂夫一直在笑。“我注意你有段时间了，也知道你一直单身，”他说，“我一直在想要怎么安排我们之间的见面，但我没想到你会半夜出现在我家窗户上。”

“呃，”巴基终于挤出一个字来，他的舌头打结，喉咙无法吞咽，“呃。”

史蒂夫担忧地拧起眉毛：“抱歉我是不是——”

“不不不你没有你绝对没有，”巴基脱口而出，他太急着表达自己了差点踢飞薄毯，“约会是吗，我，我没想到——我是说我愿意，我非常愿意！”

史蒂夫似乎松了口气。他们面面相觑，差不多停顿了五秒，然后都开始笑。巴基笑得整张脸都涨红了，史蒂夫也是，他好像突然变得傻乎乎的还有点笨手笨脚，巴基有了一个大胆的猜测，这家伙之前的镇定都是装的，他其实跟自己一样紧张来着。

“史蒂夫，”他说，对方眨眨眼回应他的注视，“史蒂夫，其实我想说……”

“什么？”

“可以不单单是约会，”天啊他到底在说什么，“我的意思是，既然我阴差阳错爬进了你的屋子，更进一步也可以，就……现在。”

史蒂夫凝视他许久。

然后走了过来。

 

亲吻，非常多的亲吻，巴基的脑袋开始变得晕眩。他冲史蒂夫傻乎乎地笑，笑声断断续续，史蒂夫折磨他的嘴唇还有下巴，舔他的胡茬好像那是什么极品美味似的。他们两个都翻倒在沙发上，巴基急切地将手伸进史蒂夫的衣服里，真棒，温热又结实，与此同时史蒂夫的手指钻进他的低腰内裤，天哪，他可真会抓重点。

“我一见到你就硬到不行了，”巴基说，“你太辣了，都是你的错。”

“不至于吧，”史蒂夫停下接吻，呼吸有点凌乱，“你几乎一丝不挂出现在我家玻璃上时，我仔细看过了。”

“什么？”

他捏巴基的屁股，让巴基发出一声轻叫。“那时你绝对没硬。”

“你这个混蛋，”巴基翻了个白眼，依然气喘吁吁，“裤子，”他挤出一个词，与此同时双手拼命在史蒂夫身上摸来摸去，“把你的裤子弄掉。”

史蒂夫如他所愿，蹬掉长裤，露出两条修长的腿。他的阴茎已经完全立起，形状就和巴基幻想中的一样挺翘完美，直面它让巴基有点害羞，但他更想扭动着臀部迎上去。他几乎是立刻和史蒂夫交换了位置，把对方压在沙发上，随即迫不及待地埋下头去。

“巴基，”史蒂夫吸了口气，巴基的膝盖重重落地的声音让他缩了缩肩膀，“巴基，你——”

“我想给你口，”巴基飞快回应，他的手还在抚摸史蒂夫的大腿内侧，偶尔捏上一把，“闭上嘴，安心享受。”

他把脸放到那根粗壮的器官上，感受它的热度。它的顶端几乎是立刻就湿了，史蒂夫在他头顶拼命地呼气吐气，巴基张开嘴，尽量收起牙齿，才刚刚含进一部分，他就感觉这玩意儿又一次充血胀大了一圈。天，他想起他前几天还在看的新闻，一个男人因为深喉撕裂了气管。你妈妈知道你是同性恋吗？是的，但她不知道我是一个荡妇。

上帝，但史蒂夫会知道的，因为巴基用如此色情的方式吸他的阴茎，他会知道巴基多么渴望他，因为他而变得多么淫荡。他伸手抚摸阴茎根部，抬起眼来凝视史蒂夫，对方也在看他，明亮的眼睛此刻变成了深邃的暗蓝色。

“巴基……”他开口，声音因为渴望而变得沙哑，“你很棒……天啊，你做的很好，”他喘得厉害，巴基因此得意洋洋，“巴克，别停，继续——”

巴基故意呻吟起来，舌头弄出很多水声。史蒂夫的双手深深地插进他的头发里，突然他开始扯巴基胳膊，动作轻柔但非常坚定，巴基被迫松开他的阴茎，心里有一个担忧的声音说天啊我是不是哪里做错了我是不是弄疼他了，但史蒂夫的目光相当热切，充满了欲望。

“我想先让你射。”史蒂夫说，声音低沉又不容置疑。他摸了一下巴基的脸，拇指暧昧地擦去了他唇边的液体，巴基呆呆地望着他，有点迷茫又有点无措，直到史蒂夫把扶起来，示意他坐在自己膝盖上。

“你明白我的意思吧？”史蒂夫微笑着，额角的汗水让他的整张脸看起来更性感了，他的双手托住巴基的臀部，一下一下揉弄挤压，将它们往两边分开。巴基像个傻瓜一样点头，嘴里根本压抑不住低吟，他不得不攀住史蒂夫的肩，免得让自己滑下去。

内裤滑到脚踝，像块残破的布料一样摇摇欲坠地挂着。史蒂夫轻易地摸到了巴基的后穴，在那周围缓慢地按着圈，接着他拿出润滑剂和安全套。巴基膝盖发软，他就这么眼睁睁地看着史蒂夫撕开套子套好，将润滑剂挤了满手，伸向他翘在半空的臀部。

“上帝啊……”他下意识地开了口，不是因为惧怕，而是紧张，“史蒂夫，我……”

“我保证会很温柔的。”

他的手指紧压着他，慢慢往里伸。巴基把头重重埋在他肩上，呼吸颤抖不已。史蒂夫另一只手包裹住他的阴茎，开始有节奏地撸动。巴基大叫着瘫倒下去，史蒂夫的手指一直在后面操他，让他扭动，呻吟，腿根过电一样抽搐，与此同时他的阴茎也在史蒂夫手里蓄势勃发，前液像水流一样往下滴，史蒂夫飞速地撸动就像要让他立马射出来一样。这过程惊人的漫长，要不是史蒂夫抓着他他早就瘫成一团泥滑到沙发底下去了。他无助地呻吟着，目光难以聚焦，朦胧中他看到史蒂夫仍然注视着他，眼睛一眨不眨。

巴基就这样射了，在对方专注的目光中丢盔弃甲，精液洒得到处都是。他虚弱地沉下去，史蒂夫抱住他，三根手指依然插在他后穴里。

“你很棒。”史蒂夫沙哑地说，他抽出手指，巴基立刻发出一声恋恋不舍的低吟。史蒂夫笑了，他低沉的笑声在巴基面前回荡。他托高了巴基的身体，巴基知道要发生什么了，他艰难地动了动，感受那灼热的物事顶着自己后穴，接着他慢慢往下坐。

他们都短促地吸了口气，史蒂夫托着他的腰不让他沉得太深，但是这已经够多了。巴基浑身颤抖喘息，他死死抓着史蒂夫的背，胀痛，撑开，呻吟。这东西太粗太大了，比手指多得多，把他完全地填满了。

“你里面好热，”史蒂夫气息不匀地说道，“天啊，我没弄痛你吧？”

巴基摇着头，他想说点什么，但他控制不住自己的声音。现在他连呼吸带出的呻吟都变得又尖又细，史蒂夫温柔地安抚他，停顿了片刻，接着开始挺胯。

一下，两下，圆润的头部每次都压在那致命的一点上。强烈的刺激如同电流一样在巴基的脊椎里乱窜，他向后仰头，全身绷紧，汗水在疯狂的律动中甩的到处都是。史蒂夫加快了节奏，野蛮地顶撞，速度越来越快。巴基开始尖叫，他扭动痉挛，无人爱怜的阴茎又硬起来，在这节奏里胡乱摇摆着。太多了，太多了，当史蒂夫又一次整根没入时，他真真正正地哭出声来。

过了一会儿史蒂夫的速度放慢了，似乎是为了享受整个过程，他温柔地推入，把快感一点点延长。突然他放在巴基身上的手掌攥紧了，痉挛起来，下一秒他射在安全套里，之后没多久巴基也射了，这次释放让他浑身虚脱，高潮在他的脑子里炸开，他哭喊着，声音从肺里挤压而出，眼前的一切都升起了白光。

可几十秒后，头顶上居然传来一声回应。

一声荡气回肠的狗叫，拖着很长的调子，几乎是在模仿巴基刚才发出来的声音。本来他和史蒂夫汗津津、湿漉漉地纠缠在一起，还在品味高潮的余韵，这声狗叫直接让巴基吓了一跳猛地一窜，脑袋咚地一声磕在沙发背上。“操操操。”他爬起来，不停地咒骂着，脸颊红得仿佛能煮鸡蛋。

史蒂夫把他扶好，“是你的狗吗？”他向他咧嘴一笑，“我迫不及待要见见它了。”

巴基非常想钻进地缝，“它就是条疯狗。”他小声咕哝道。

史蒂夫再次笑着吻了吻他。在他们头顶，巴基养的哈士奇还在死命狼嚎，极具穿透力的声音响彻云霄。

 

终于拿到了钥匙，巴基把史蒂夫带进家的时候还有点紧张，主要是担心那条蠢狗又在房子中间拉屎或者干出什么丢人丢到姥姥家的事情。“当心我的狗。”他回头提醒道，史蒂夫并不以为意，只是笑笑。

门打开了，还好，他的狗正在沙发上呼呼大睡，没有臭气熏天，没有家具被啃，它听到开门动静立刻以百米冲刺的速度奔向巴基，舌头毫不留情地甩到巴基脸上。

“听话，听话，老实点！乖，安静！”

这时它发现了巴基身后的史蒂夫，更加热情地扑了上去，太好了，它喜欢史蒂夫，史蒂夫也喜欢它，一人一狗迅速打成一片。巴基的狗像只袋鼠一样原地蹦跳，史蒂夫揉他的脖子，被迫接受数不胜数的口水攻击。

巴基满意地看着，一点小小的愉悦在他的心底升起，绽出一朵接一朵的小粉花。仔细想想，他还得感谢他的狗，如果昨天它不把他关到门外，谁知道自己什么时候才能和史蒂夫牵上线。这么一想巴基舒服多了，勾起嘴角，他爱死他的狗了。

这时哈士奇突然一个半路回头撞向巴基的后腰，力道之大，巴基一个没刹住就像溜冰选手一样呲溜滑出去半米，屁股撅起，膝盖重重磕在扶手椅上。

不，他恨死他的狗了。

 

 

END


End file.
